A Keyboard-Video-Mouse KVM switch is a common device, which is generally employed to manage a plurality of computers. One KVM switch can control up to eight or even more computers. Meanwhile, as many as additional KVM switches can be added in a daisy chain or a cascade configuration to allow up to hundreds of computers to be controlled from a console. The computers may also be placed in many different locations in many arranging conditions according to administrators. The wiring between the console and the plurality computers may become mazy.
When a trouble happens to the KVM switch, such as, an administrator switches the KVM switch to access one of the computers but no response can be recognized for trouble analysis at the console. The administrator needs to check the computer and the cables therebetween for troubleshooting. Especially, lots of computers are setup in a cluster. The mazy wiring can be a problem for the administrator to investigate the aforesaid troubleshooting.
Therefore, a KVM cable capable of indicating a switching status of the KVM switch for the computer coupled thereto can be a solution for the administrators by indicating the switching status close to the computers.